


Sunoo's Guide to Marking Your Territory

by soobasaur



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lot of kissing, M/M, Niki is there to keep Sunoo is check, Sunoo is insecure, even i'm jealous of Bisco, niki best boyfriend, niki is cute, sunoo just wants to show he's better then a dog without barking, sunoo marks his territory wait that sounds weird, teeny tiny angst, they live together ig i didn't think that part through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobasaur/pseuds/soobasaur
Summary: Sunoo gets jealous of Niki’s dog and just needs a little reassurance he’s loved, that’s all.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Sunoo's Guide to Marking Your Territory

**Author's Note:**

> a very tiny cuddle fic cus i felt like it <3 this is for my fren yumi, yumi if u see this hi ily

It was stupid, Sunoo knew this. He wasn’t dumb despite his young age, he knew being jealous of a dog was below him and he didn’t mean for it to get this far but he was feeling left out and this was his best option.

Sunoo loved Niki, but even though he loved that boy to pieces he wasn’t very good at showing it. Niki lived off of physical touches, whenever he could he’d grab ahold of his hand or engulf him into a hug. Sunoo didn’t mind it, he enjoyed it as long as it was Niki. But unlike the dumb dog, he couldn’t just jump into his Niki’s lap and demand kisses whenever he wanted like an overexcited puppy. He was a gentleman and a very shy one at that. 

But nowadays, Niki didn’t jump onto him and demand kisses, he rarely even asked for cuddles. And it was all because of that stupid dog. 

Bisco

Sunoo couldn’t even bear to say the name of the creature that tore their relationship apart. Ever since Niki’s parents decided to give their family dog over to their son Sunoo has been getting less and less attention. He usually wasn’t the jealous type but seeing that creature lick and cuddle up on Niki every. single. second. of the day drove him mad. 

He didn’t know what to do, what did the dog have that he didn’t? Was Sunoo not a good cuddler? Was he not a good kisser? Was he not a good boyfriend? 

It was a stupid thought, Niki assured him all the time that he was the best partner anyone could ever ask for but the small insecure part of his brain was screaming all his insecurities at him. 

“What are you looking at?” Sunoo muttered as he saw the source of his unhappiness looking up at him with curious eyes, all he wanted to do was have a pity party in peace.

He threw one of the chewed up plastic toys lying on the ground, one of the many littering their apartment, and threw it across the room. 

Sunoo curled up on the corner of the couch as he solemnly watched the pup chase around a ball, his eyes drooping as he watched the dog run around chasing the ball.

Sunoo liked dogs, he just didn’t like this dog.  
He pouted as he watched Niki walk out of their bedroom, immediately picking up Bisco and peppering his face in kisses. The elder let out a light groan as he covered himself up in blankets, succumbing to a cocoon as he heard footsteps coming near.

“Sunoo? What are you doing silly?” Niki giggled, peeling back the blanket as he peered down to look Sunoo in the face, booping his nose lightly, “Why the pout?”

“I’m mad” Sunoo grumbled, ducking his head down so Niki couldn’t get access.

“Did I do something?” Niki immediately responded, his voice laced with concern. Sunoo’s heart broke at the sound and shot his head back up. He couldn’t let his lover think he did something wrong.

“No! Not you, that, t-that thing over there-” Sunoo whispered, pointing down at Bisco with disdain, “I’m embarrassed to admit I’m jealous of your dog now excuse me as I go hide in self pity,” the elder muttered, already pulling up the blanket as he grumbles to himself. 

All he got in response was rippling laughter, which made Sunoo even more envious and so his natural response was to curl up in despair.

“You’re so silly, you have no reason to be jealous of Bisco,” Niki reassured, pulling back the blanket once more to climb on Sunoo’s lap, resting their foreheads together. “Don’t tell Bisco but, I think you’re way cooler” Niki whispered as gave Sunoo a warm smile, leaning towards the elder as he left a comforting peck on the other’s lips.

“You promise?” Sunoo shyly asked, and once Niki saw the real concern in the elder’s eyes he peppered his boyfriend’s face in kisses, “Of course, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Okay,” Sunoo softly smiled, leaning into Niki’s touch as the younger boy kissed his worries away.

Sunoo: 1 Bisco: 0

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3 hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf) to talk!!


End file.
